


Five Times Pecker were caught and once Chloe snuck off.

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evidence Room Sex, Ew, F/M, I don't know., I feel bad even writing this, Idiots in Love, Overheard Sex, Pecker - Freeform, Pierce is a dick, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, but they don't know it yet, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Pierce just wants to rub it in Lucifer's face.Set a little before Pierce proposes.





	Five Times Pecker were caught and once Chloe snuck off.

**Charlotte:**

 

Charlotte Richards was a busy woman.

When something drew her attention, it had to work for it.

“ _Ummmf,”_ a faint female noise came from Pierce’s office.

What the hell?

It was well after hours, and no one should even be on staff right now. She had to run back for a file in the evidence locker.

The outline of a shadowy shape against the blinds drew her curiosity.

She mentally checked her memory for the cars in the parking lot. Lucifer gave her a friendly nod on the way out - so it wasn’t him.

It _was_ the Lieutenants’ office, but still. _Really?_

Charlotte took a quick stroll past the office, peeking through a crack in the blinds. A woman with a ponytail was on her knees. _Chloe?_

_Really? Well, for both their sakes, it better not be anyone BUT Chloe._

Charlotte rolled her eyes and headed back out.

  


**Ella:**

Chloe popped her head into Ella’s lab, watching her sweep up broken glass. “Oh hey, everything alright? Nothing poisonous leaking into the air right now?”

Ella sighed. “No, some pair of jerks - or maybe one if they were really vigorous about it, had banging sex in the evidence room. I lost several glass tubes, but luckily they were empty.”

Chloe went red. “Ah, you sure it was...sex? Related?”

She looked up, tilting her head. “Oh yeah, for sure. The rhythmic thumping sounded like something right out of a soft-core porno. They were quiet, right? vocally? But that table in there bumped against the wall a lot. They really going at it, man-”

“Ah, oh. I see.”

She pinned Chloe with a look. “Was it you?” She blinked. “Oooooo! You and Pierce? Next time just pick another wall, m’kay?”

Her face burned. “Ah, yeah, there won’t be a next time. Not here.”

“Aw, just be careful, I don’t mind if you don’t break anything. Besides, I’m still thinking about future beautiful Pecker babies.”

“Yeah, no. That’s...that’s a long way off. A long way. You know what? Nevermind.”

“They’ll have crystal blue eyes and-”

Chloe shut the door none too gently.

 

**Dan:**

Dan knocked on the door lightly, swinging it open, halfway wondering why it wasn’t locked. “Hey, Chloe, I’m a little early, I came by for that thing Lucifer asked for- Oh crap.”

Thankfully, he walked in the door facing the _back_ of the couch. Chloe’s blonde ponytail swung off the couch arm as she twisted to look at him, face flushed, lips parted.

It was not something Dan had seen from this particular angle before.

Pierce’s head hovered above the top of the couch edge, his back angled down so the rest of him was out of sight, thank God. He looked stern, annoyed, but also...like a kid with his hand in the candy jar after he’d eaten all the cookies and knows there’s shit all you can do about it.

She squirmed, Pierce grunted. She glared up at Pierce, but she seemed pretty well pinned. “Crap, where’s Trixie?”

Pierce didn’t budge. Certainly didn’t look embarrassed.

Dan started to edge the door closed, averting his gaze anywhere but in front of him. “She’s waiting in the car. She didn’t see anything,” _and I really wish I hadn’t seen that much either._ “I’ll come back later for the...thing.”

Pierce answered, “You do that.”

His boss - _their boss_ \- bent back down before the door was closed, extracting an annoyed “ _Marcus!”_ from Chloe. She shuffled on the couch cushions, shoving against him. She tried to whisper it, but it didn’t come out that quietly. “Wait until he leaves!”

Dan winced, pulling the door closed and locking it with his key from the outside. _Really, who doesn’t lock their doors when they’re busy?_

  


**Maze:**

Maze wandered into the parking garage. She was supposed to meet up with Pierce over some shit or another, but he hadn’t specified a time, and she was bored.

The van rocked with a particular tilting motion she was well familiar with.

Maze strolled right up and peered in the back window. It wasn’t even fogged.

Decker had shed her work pants, ankles crossed behind Pierce’s back in one of the cramped van seats in the back. Did she look... angry? Were they having _angry sex?_ oooh.

That was interesting.

Pierce looked like he was enjoying himself.

She thought about just standing there, watching them finish, but she had a bit of fun instead. She tapped sharply on the glass with her fingernails. Pierce saw her first, tilting his head with a half-annoyed, half, what, grin?

Maze ducked away before Decker saw her too. There was a muffled question from Chloe but she didn’t catch it.

The demon stuck around to see what happened, but it wasn’t that interesting. If Decker finished too, she sure didn’t sound like it.

A moment later, the Detective left the van, pants on, looking around and stalking back inside the building. Maze waved her fingers and Decker blushed furiously, fuming and picking up her pace.

She slammed the door going back in.

 

**Amenadiel:**

Even with the loss of his angelic hearing, the sounds were unmistakable. A man and a woman making out in the alley behind Lux.

Not exactly an unfamiliar sight.

He’d almost passed the alleyway when he heard a male voice, “Chloe…”

Amenadiel stopped dead, nearly tripping, to peer into the dark. It was Chloe, alright, with _Cain._

He shuddered.

Cain cupped her face, pushing back her loose hair. “Just a quick one? We won’t be long.”

She bit her lip. “Quick for you maybe.”

“I’ll make it up to you later. Promise.”

Her voice dropped to a growl, but it was halting. “You said that last time too.”

“So I owe you two, alright?”

Amenadiel had heard enough. He cleared his throat. “Everyone alright back there?”

Chloe jumped. Cain didn’t.

She pulled back from him. “I told you someone could see us from the sidewalk. Good night, Marcus.” She brushed past Amenadiel, looking guilty, but also relieved.

Cain looked like neither.  


**Lucifer:**

Chloe sat at Lucifer’s piano, plinking the keys downstairs in the club. It was before hours and she didn’t expect anyone to be in. She just wanted to be here, for some reason.

She felt better here.

It was stupid, but the world went away when she sat here. Either this piano, or. Or, the one upstairs.

She sighed.

Her hand went to her neck, seeking something she removed.

Where had she put it? A pocket somewhere. She should find it again.

 _Marcus won’t find you here,_ a treacherous part of her mind told her.

She was being ridiculous. Marcus loved her, even if he was rough around the edges.

“Detective?”

A hesitant voice came out of the shadows. 

Chloe jumped up, away from the keys, watching Lucifer approach softly, like he didn’t want to scare her. Like he didn’t have the right to just come up and put his arms around her and hug her.

She stayed where she was, fingering the phantom necklace. “Hey.”

“Can I get you a drink? Is something wrong?”

She smiled. “No, thank you. I just stopped by on my lunch break. I…”

His hand in his pocket shifted. Like he wanted to touch her. “Yes?”

_Why won’t he just say something?_

_Because it’s too late. And because he claims to be something he’s not. You can’t choose that, Chloe._

She sighed heavily. “I’m fine.”

“Of course. I’m here anytime you need me, Detective.”

 _And he meant it._ She knew he meant it. He always had. Always would.

“Lucifer.”

He cocked his head.

Her phone buzzed. It was Marcus. She looked up at him, apologetic. “I have to go.”

“Of course, Detective. I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say the Devil made me do it. But. Well.


End file.
